


The Birthday Cake

by AsgardianUmbraLupus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Bucky Barnes can cook but not bake, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianUmbraLupus/pseuds/AsgardianUmbraLupus
Summary: Bucky tries to surprise you for your birthday but things don't work out the way he wanted to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdy_bookworm_1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/gifts).

> This is my little birthday pressie for Nerdy-Bookworm-1998. I hope you like it!  
This wasn't beta read, all mistakes are mine. I don't write fic regularly so let's hope it turned out well!

With a bright smile and your hands full of bags - that contained some things you had still needed for your birthday party and a little treat in form of a new outfit for later - you were making your way home.

You had been to the hairstylist for some new colour and a new haircut. So you had used the opportunity of being in the business area to do some shopping.

You bought some decorative items and had enough time to go and buy a pretty top, some new perfectly fitting pants, and new heels.

You had wanted those heels quite a while but they were a little expensive. Today you had thought “So what? It’s my birthday!” and had just bought them. You had to treat yourself good on your birthday, right?

You had felt amazing when trying on the new outfit and couldn’t wait to wear it later. You also had a feeling that your boyfriend would like it just as much as you did. After all it complimented you just perfectly and with your new freshly styled hair you felt like a fresh morning. Ready to start a new year of your life.

As you reached your home you started to fish around for your keys in your handbag. The shopping bags were rustling and the keys were jingling in your handbag but you could have sworn that you had heard something that sounded very much like your boyfriend cursing behind your door. Your smile faltered for a second as you wondered what the hell was going on inside. The keys finally found their way into your hand and you quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

“Shit, shit, shit”, you heard the deep voice coming from the kitchen as the biting smell of smoke hit your nose.

You dropped the bags and rushed to the kitchen. The first thing you noticed was the thick grey smoke and then you saw the glinting metal of Bucky’s arm. With a kitchen towel in hand he was trying to do his best impression of a fan to get the smoke out of the wide open window.

“Bucky?” you asked to get his attention. He whirled around to you, his supersoldier senses apparently caught up with whatever was going on here before you arrived.

“Hey doll,” he said in between two coughs.

“What happened?” you asked while you stepped further into the smoke to start the kitchen hood. Maybe that would help to get the thick grey clouds out of the room.

“Errrm”, he looked around as if he would find the answers somewhere in the room.

“I maybe tried to bake you a birthday cake”, he admitted with an almost shy smile. You took a closer look at him.

His black t-shirt was dusted with the white powdery leftovers of flour and on his left arm was some dried cake dough. The dark stubble on his cheeks also looked like it was suddenly turning white. And on his grey sweatpants were some blurred handprints that obviously were made of flour and cocoa powder.

With the slightly embarrassed expression on his face and the kitchen towel that whirled around him he looked adorable. But it was still too funny to see the super skilled, absolutely lethal and ridiculously attractive Avenger defeated by the attempt to bake a cake. You just had to laugh.

In the time that you had been dating Bucky he had made you breakfast and even dinner. He was a great cook and enjoyed trying out new recipes together with you. Somehow you had never baked together, though. You hadn’t thought about that until now but with him standing in the middle of the smoke, all messed up, and the smell of burned cake filling your home you thought that maybe this was the one thing Bucky Barnes hadn’t mastered yet.

“So what exactly went wrong?” you wanted to know. Still somehow laughing although the smoke started to burn in your throat.

“I’m not quite sure”, he shrugged his right shoulder, while still spinning the kitchen towel around in his left hand. “I’m sorry, doll. I wanted to surprise you with something sweet and not with a smelly kitchen.”

He looked as if he was mad at himself. His brows were drawn together and his mouth was a tight line.

“It’s alright, Buck!” you smiled at him while stepping right in front of him and wiping the flour from his cheeks. “I already baked a cake. It’s sitting in my mum’s fridge. I’ll pick it up later.”

Somehow he didn’t look satisfied with your answer.

“I know, but this one was supposed to be just for the two of us”, he now wrapped his right arm around you and pulled you closer. “I thought we maybe take some time for us before your party tonight. It’s only midday, there would have been plenty of time to get comfy on the sofa and just enjoy ourselves with a nice piece of cake.”

He leaned down and nudged your nose with his. You tilted your head up and gave him a light kiss before answering.

“That was a great idea and thank you” you kissed him again before looking up into his beautiful pale eyes that still seemed to be disappointed. “Maybe we could still just spend some time before the party? Watch a movie or just cuddle up on the sofa?” you offered. Even though he wasn’t particularly happy about his work you were still amused and a little more in love with him than you had anyway already been. If that was even possible.

But how many women could say they had a man like Bucky Barnes, who also tried to bake them a cake? Who also looked so adorable while failing at the task?

“Whatever you want, doll”, was his soft reply. “What if I take you out for lunch instead? I just have to clean the kitchen and myself up.” He pointed at the mess on the counter, that you hadn’t paid any attention yet. Among all the bowls and the cake pans with the black coal, that once could have been a cake, sat a big bowl with something in it, which suspiciously looked like chocolate frosting.

“What’s that?” you indicated at that one filled bowl.

“That’s the frosting. I think that turned out alright but as the cake is lost I’ll just throw it away along with the rest.” He sighed and picked up the baking pan. “I also have to get you a new one of these. This thing has been through some shit that can’t be undone anymore.”

You had to laugh again. That baking pan was really lost. Somehow it seemed to have burned edges itself. You had no idea how that could even happen.

You stopped laughing as you realised that Bucky wanted to throw away perfectly fine frosting. Stepping away from him you went to the counter and dipped your finger into the creamy chocolate goodness to try it. As soon as the frosting touched your tongue you sighed in bliss. This frosting came right out of some chocolate wonderland.

“You’re not throwing this away, Bucky”, you said sternly.

“Why? We don’t have anything to put it on”, he argued.

“Just give me a spoon. This frosting is heavenly and doesn’t need a cake.” You were already picking up the bowl to make your way to the living room with it.

Now Bucky was laughing. He dropped the kitchen towel, the air anyway was much clearer by now, and stepped into your path.

“I maybe have a better idea than the spoon”, he winked at you.

“And what idea would that be?” you wanted to know.

“Why don’t you just hold on to that bowl?” was his only answer as he swiftly picked you up. With a squeal you clutched the bowl and Bucky just chuckled.

With your legs in his left arm and his right one wrapped tightly around your back he carried you out of the kitchen and brought you to the sofa.

Just before he dropped you he looked at you as if he just noticed something.

“Is that a new hairstyle?”

“Yep, it is”, you nodded happily. He smiled and just looked at you.

“I like it. It suits you, doll.” Right after he had complimented you a small frown crawled back into his handsome face. You were just starting to worry if he didn’t like something when he spoke again.

“That means I shouldn’t mess it up, right?” A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“If possible, that would be good”, you smiled back.

He put you down on the sofa and before you knew what was going on Bucky dipped his right index finger into the bowl and dappled a chocolaty dollop of frosting onto your nose. For a second you had no idea how to react but as you looked at his cheeky smile you just had laugh again.

“Why did you put it on my nose?”

“Because I thought it would look cute,” he answered simply. “Don’t worry I’m planning to clean you up again”, he grinned.

“But I think I still owe you a little something for your birthday and I’ll do my best to not mess up your hair”, his voice had suddenly become a little darker and you noticed the heat rising in your cheeks while a giggle escaped from your lips.

Bucky leaned down to you and kissed the dollop of frosting off of your nose. While another laugh washed over you Bucky put the bowl away and leaned down again.

Right before his lips touched yours he whispered and you could feel his warm chocolaty breath on your mouth.

“Happy Birthday, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it maybe you'd also like to leave Kudos or even a comment. It would make me ridiculously happy :D


End file.
